Seconde fois
by ataleofsisters
Summary: OS Clexa / Clarke et Lexa se retrouvent dans un lit pour la seconde fois...
Hey ! La fin de l'épisode 3x07 ne m'ayant pas du tout plu, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce petit OS.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira car c'est ma première fanfiction.

Si vous avez d'autres idées n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ou à m'envoyer un MP, je suis ouverte à toute suggestion :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Le court voyage de Clarke à Arkadia avait été un succès : Pike avait été évincé par son propre peuple à cause de son abus de pouvoir et une paix durable avec les Grounders se mettait en place. Tout cela s'était fait en seulement deux semaines, et tout était maintenant sous contrôle. La blonde avait donc décidé de rentrer à Polis en tant qu'ambassadeur du 13ème clan mais évidemment ce n'était pas la seule raison. Elle avait hâte de revoir Lexa, la brune lui avait énormément manqué. Dès son arrivée, elle avait du faire un rapport sur la situation à Arkadia devant Heda et les autres ambassadeurs. Et finalement, en fin de soirée, elle et Lexa s'étaient retrouvées dans la chambre de celle-ci, profitant de leurs retrouvailles.

Elles s'étaient endormies rapidement après la nuit qu'elles venaient de passer. Une nuit mélangeant passion et douceur, telle était leur relation.

Lexa se réveilla en premier. Elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux, éblouie par les quelques rayons de soleil s'échappant de la fenêtre. La brune pouvait sentir la poitrine de Clarke se lever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration. Le bras de cette dernière était toujours enroulé autour du ventre de Lexa. Elles s'étaient en effet endormies en cuillère et la commandante fut surprise qu'elles soient toujours dans la même position, Clarke ayant souvent le sommeil agité. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lexa enleva délicatement le bras de la blonde qui lui barrait le ventre et décida de se retourner vers sa compagne toujours endormie. Quelques mèches de cheveux blonds tombant sur son visage et éclairée ainsi par la lumière de l'aube, Clarke ressemblait à un ange et Lexa ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillée devant ce spectacle. Elle dégagea quelque peu son visage serein avant de se redresser et de s'adosser à la tête de lit. Elle regarda droit devant elle, laissant son esprit divaguer.

\- Tu penses tellement fort que tu m'empêches de dormir...

\- Oh... je t'ai réveillée ?

\- Non, dit Clarke avec un léger sourire en coin. A vrai dire ça fait déjà quelques minutes que je suis réveillée mais tu étais tellement concentrée que tu n'as pas dû t'en apercevoir.

Lexa sourit à son tour. Un léger silence s'installa dans la pièce avant que Clarke ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tu pensais à quoi ?

\- A nous...

Le regard interrogateur de son amante l'incita à continuer.

\- Je repensais à notre première rencontre, à Finn, au Pauna, à ma trahison au Mount Weather. Nous avons traversé tellement de choses et pourtant tu es là, avec moi...

Clarke se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant sur son coude de façon à être tournée vers Lexa.

\- Je t'ai pardonnée pour tout cela, c'est du passé.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne serais jamais assez désolée pour tout ce que j'ai fait. J'ai fait des choses horribles...

\- Tu n'es pas la seule. Qui nous sommes et qui nous devons être pour survivre sont deux choses bien différentes.

\- Je t'ai obligée à tuer l'homme que tu aimais.

\- J'ai fait ce choix par moi-même, tu ne m'as forcée à rien. Finn avait tué des personnes innocentes et sans défense, dont des enfants. Il n'était plus lui-même et je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été capable de le redevenir.

Clarke s'arrêta de parler pendant un instant. Elle pensait que reparler de Finn allait être douloureux mais ce n'était pas ou plutôt ce n'était plus le cas. Elle avait réussi à l'oublier, à avancer et tout cela grâce à Lexa. Elle reprit la parole.

\- Et puis, je ne sais pas si je l'ai réellement aimé un jour...

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Je l'aimais bien-sûr et je croyais être amoureuse de lui mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Clarke avait baissé les yeux durant ses dernières paroles mais elle plongea ensuite son regard dans celui de Lexa.

\- Les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard étaient moindres par rapport à ceux que j'éprouve en ce moment.

Elle fit une courte pause avant de prononcer LES mots.

\- Je t'aime Lexa.

A ces dires, la brune sourit. Un sourire sincère et heureux. Elle avait tellement espéré qu'un jour Clarke ressente la même chose. Et finalement ce jour était arrivé, Clarke l'avait embrassé et elles s'étaient liées une première fois avant que la blonde ne doive partir pour Arkadia. Puis, elle l'avait refait une seconde fois, pas plus tard que la nuit dernière. Cependant, même après cela, Lexa n'y croyait pas. Tout semblait n'être qu'illusion mais ces trois mots rendaient cela bien réel.

Clarke ne s'attendait pas spécialement à une réponse de la part de la commandante et à vrai dire elle n'en attendait pas une : elle savait ce que la brune avait traversé niveau relation amoureuse et comment cela avait été dur. Elles avaient toutes les deux eût le cœur brisé mais pas de la même manière. Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer et encore moins l'effrayer. Des larmes de joie commençaient à perler au coin des yeux de la brune, coulant légèrement sur ses joues. C'est pourquoi Clarke décida d'intervenir. Elle posa ses mains sur les joues de Lexa, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux et essuyant ses larmes à l'aide de son pouce.

\- Lexa, est-ce que...

Mais elle ne put finit sa phrase, les lèvres douces de Lexa venaient de s'écraser sur les siennes. Cette dernière y avait mis une telle fougue que Clarke avait légèrement basculée en arrière. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent très vite, répétant une danse endiablée. À bout de souffle elle s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre, restant tout de même très proche, les yeux toujours fermés. La commandante vint finalement poser son front contre celui de Clarke avant de murmurer.

\- Je t'aime aussi Clarke, de tout mon cœur.


End file.
